percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rise of the Great Guardian~The Beast of the Sea
This is the second story of the Rise of the Great Guardian series. The first story can be found here. Disclaimer I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series. This is a fan made story and I am making no profit from this. It is a purely fan made work. Rise of the Great Guardian~The Beast of the Sea After a strange kid appears at Ashton's bus stop and drags him back to Camp Half-Blood, he finds out just how much has happened in the past several months. The Elementals are once again at each other's throats and the Collector is on his way to the Sea of Monsters. What could this possibly mean for Ashton? Find out in the next installment of the Great Guardian series. Chapter List #A Rude Awakening #A Storms Coming #I Ride a Rooster #We Ride Into Camp #Meeting Old Friends #Strange Feelings #Let the Games Begin #Between a Rock and a Hard Place #Making Waves #Charting My Course #A New Prophecy and Friend #Taking the First Step #Setting Sail #A Shocking Reunion #On the Rocks #This is Mutiny #Getting a New Ride #Lost and Found #Arming Ourselves with Chewing Gum #The Truth of the Fountain #The Island of Dreams #Waking Up #Closed for Renovations #Unexpected Guest #Friend or Foe #Battle at a Day Spa #Going Down with the Ship #Stirring of the Great Guardian #The Beast of the Sea #Checkmate #Returning to Normal #Heading Home~Finale Characters *'Ashton Faith'-A son of the new Olympian Pisteuo, god of belief. He has the ability impose his beliefs on other objects (for example, making a flaming door freezing cold or making a rock soft as long as he believes it strongly enough). He mostly uses this ability on inanimate objects, but has hinted he could do the same with people, but it is considered dangerous. He has remained relatively inactive after the events of the previous story, something that could catch up with him if he isn't careful. *'Joseph Mierek'-A son of Zeus and a character made by SonOfZeus1200‎‎ (and made a brief cameo in The Flames of Hope). While searching for the Spheres of Power himself, he was attacked and dipped in the Fountain of Youth, causing him to become no older than Ashton. Now while Ashton searches for the spheres, Joseph searches for a way to reverse what had been done to him. *'Angel'-Angel is a water nymph (naiad) that lives in Camp Half-Blood's lake. She agrees to go on the quest after Eleanor Clatter agrees to expand the lake. Because she is a water spirit, she is able to see a trail left behind by the Water Elemental. She has a somewhat large ego and tends to hide her fears. *'Eleanor Clatter'-Daughter of Poseidon and a character made by Hermione Chase. I agreed to include her, but she won't be the main focus of the story, sorry Hermione. Gallery Ash.jpg|Ashton Faith, the Protagonist, Son of Pisteuo Angel1111.jpg|Angel the Lake Nymph Joe (2).png|Joe Mierek, Son of Zeus|link=Joseph Mierek Asddd.png|Eleanor Clatter, Daughter of Poseidon|link=Eleanor Clatter Author's Note 9/2/2012 So for this series, I've been trying out a new template setup for things like headers and the chapter thing at the bottom. While the top one works fine, in order for the bottom one to work I have been coming up with the title for the next chapter before writing it. This leads to the chapter title and the chapter itself not always working out, so I may end up change chapter titles as I go along. I'll try and get better at this so until then, don't worry about it too much. 9/4/2012 So this could just be me, but I feel like the average length that my chapters should be has grown. What I mean by this is that when I wrote my first story on this site, chapters were about 1-2 pages. However, after joining a few collabs were I needed to add more information into a single chapter and my own writing skill increased, I found that on average my chapters had increased to a minimum of 2 pages and a maximum of 5 (with some exceptions). Now that this story is about 12 chapters in, I have noticed that I am limiting the amount of information in a chapter and simply making a quick cut-off toward the end so I don't go over 2 pages, but I don't feel that this is working anymore and I'm not really sure why I was limiting the chapters in the first place. I have a lot of stuff planned for this story and technically speaking, I'm 12 chapters in and haven't even gotten to the Sea of Monsters yet which isn't good, as I like my stories to generally be below 25 chapters which may still happen. So to sum up everything, I'm basically saying that from now on I am going to end up writing one chapter that is about the length of two or more so I don't have to worry about cutting my chapters short. 11/18/2012 So haven't really updated this story in about 2 months, but I finally have a little time. October is always crazy because I make my costumes from scratch and this year I even needed power tools (it was fun). Then someone quit at my job so I've pretty much been working 10 hour days 6 days a week (not as fun). However, even if work is crazy, I don't have to make a costume anymore so more time to write. Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:Rise of the Great Guardian Category:The Beast of the Sea